


promise ring

by attachiantenephilim



Series: My dam Half-Blood works [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: Will has to go to college, but the thought of being separated from Nico for a whole year is way too scary for the young couple.





	promise ring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: everything belongs to Uncle Rick (that guy's a genius).
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR OR OTHER ERRORS

“Don’t forget Death Boy, if I hear from one of my siblings that you used your underworld-ly powers, I-“

“You’ll come back as soon as possible to kick my ass. I know Solace, I know.”

“Well, maybe not literally, I love your ass too much for that.” The blond teased and chuckled satisfyingly when Nico blushed.

Three years together and he still managed to make his boyfriend all flustered. Gods, he’s going to miss this. As he took his duffel bag with his last things from cabin 7 on his shoulder, Will heard a sad sigh from Nico.

“You really have to go…?”

“Med school awaits me, love.”

“I know, I just…”

Sighing one more time, Nico settled comfortably in Will’s arms to soak up his warmth and scent one last time before months of separation. Fuck their one-year age difference. Will is going to college, he has to stay at Camp Half-Blood an there’s nothing else he can do.

“Death Boy…” Will murmured with a shaken voice. “Please, one of us has to stay strong and I’m definitely not, right now… Besides, I’ll try to come back every weekend.”

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

Will was stroking his hair at the back of his head and Nico was still nestled in his arms. Forcing a smile on his smile, he looked up. Will was on the verge of tears. His beautiful blonde Sunshine… Slowly, he slid his skull ring off his finger.

“Would you mind keeping this for me?”

Will’s eyes widen of surprise and shock. He knew how much this ring meant to his boyfriend.

“B-But Nico, this is your sist-“

“My sister’s ring, yes. The last thing I got from Bianca and one of my most precious possessions. That’s why I want you to have it.”

“I really can’t accept it.”

“Think of it as a loan. A promise. I… lend you my ring, I want you to wear it on your right hand. Then, next year when I’ll join you in your tiny apartment, I’ll get it back and…”

He hissed himself on his toes to whisper in Will’s ear:

“… and I’ll put myself on one knee to give you another ring but this time for your left hand.”

For a second, Will was sure he’d heard wrong as his heart started to pound faster in his chest. But when he looked at Nico’s eyes, now as wet as his, he knew that he didn’t misunderstand. Nico really implied that he wants to marry him in the future. That he’s going to propose, someday. 

And gods, if he wasn’t crying already, now the tears were pouring. Slowly, he took the ring and put it on his right ring-finger. 

Will never gave the ring back.

… Because a year later, Nico had barely unpacked his last moving box, that Will is the one who got on one knee to propose. More happy tears were shed this day than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ... of course, they'll end up married. 
> 
> Bye lovelies, leave kudos and comments!


End file.
